Visita Nocturna
by Saori Bell
Summary: Alguien se encuentra en tu habitación, alguien te observa. Cuidado, no te dejes engañar. El podría llevarte al infierno que no deseas. (One shot dedicado a tres autoras en FF: nodame12, DobleWhammy y 01'-Samara Voorhees-'14)


_**Disclaimer: Todo Happy Tree Friends y sus personajes pertenece a Mondo media, lo único mío es esta loca idea surgida de mi imaginación y la Coca cola que tome como inspiración al escribirla.**_

_**Nota de autora**__: Bueno, sinceramente esto lo escribí mientras intentaba hacer mi tarea, es un One-shot sin sentido alguno, pero me pareció interesante desarrollarlo en un capitulo y no dejar que muriese entre mi cabeza como muchos otros._

_La lectura que hice en este capítulo, se puede expresar más como de espectador a que de un narrador, por lo tanto espero lo tomen como tal :3_

_También aclaro que más que un FlippyXFlaky sería un FliqpyXFlaky (Me gusta más esta pareja e3e)_

_Debo recalcar que con cariño esto va dedicado a tres personas a las que admiro mucho en esta sección de Fan Fiction, ya que hacen crecer la comunidad con muy buenas historias, espero y lo lean xD :_

_-__**01'-Samara Voorhees-'14 **__(En verdad admiro tu forma y gracia al escribir *O*)_

_-__**nodame12 **__(También adore tu historia, como ya lo había mencionado, pero quería recordártelo :B )_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante: _

_-__**DobleWhammy **__(Leí todas tus historias en tan solo dos días y créeme, quede con ganas de mas x3 )_

_**Advertencia**__: Este fic contiene algunas escenas algo subidas de tono, por lo tanto, se recomienda discreción (?) xD_

_**Y ahora si, ¡A leer!**_

* * *

_** VISITA NOCTURNA**_

Terminaste de hacer la tarea apenas hacía algunos minutos, miras el reloj algo adormilada, son las 2:30 a.m., que fastidio... te estiras algo perezosa y sin ganas mientras comienzas lentamente a guardar tus cuadernos en la mochila, intentando no derrumbarte por la fatiga.

Mañana será un largo día lleno de actividades y tú no podrás dormir ni tan siquiera 5 horas. Estabas a mitad de curso y esa maestra era una completa pesada, ¿Acaso recibía placer por hacer sufrir a sus estudiantes con aquellos proyectos interminables?  
Sonreíste algo cansada recordando bromas de tus compañeros a aquella docente y murmuraste algunos insultos en silencio a la "anciana", guardando al mismo tiempo los lápices y plumas usados para escribir durante horas.

Arrojas tu mochila al suelo sin una pizca de delicadeza con los libros para el siguiente día, no tienes suficiente energía para acomodarla y menos para cambiarte de ropa a algo más cómodo o siquiera acomodar tu larga melena despeinada. Bostezas inconscientemente y comienzas a cubrirte con algunas cobijas cerca de ti, tratando de ignorar el frio que se cuela de la ventana que dejaste abierta, no quieres volver a levantarte por algo tan insignificante.

Tus ojos se sienten pesados y los vas cerrando poco a poco. Otro bostezo más y quedas dormida profundamente, soñando quizás con los programas y cosas que habías visto por la mañana, como normalmente te sucedía.

Pasaron las primeras horas bastante tranquilas, dormías plácidamente cuando una figura se desliza por entre las sombras, silencioso, inesperado.

"Ese" algo te despierta...adviertes otra presencia y te sientes observada por la espalda, como si unos ojos te miraran insistententes, esperando a que te movieras para saber si te encontrabas despierta. No puedes evitar imaginar cosas macabras, si, como aquellas simples historias de terror que habías tomado por tontas en su momento y ahora en esa situación parecían tan reales... ¿Qué pasaría si te estaba observando un ser sobrenatural horrible que quería tu alma?  
¿Oh si algún ladrón se había metido a tu habitación y había asesinado a tu mascota como en esa otra leyenda? Oh... Espera, detuviste tus extraños pensamientos para recordar con algo de vergüenza que no tenías mascotas, eras alérgica a ellas y habías desistido el tener una desde hacía tiempo.

Sabías que estabas creándote demasiadas fantasías erróneas, tu mente era un hervidero de ideas que no se detenían, y la oscuridad realmente no ayudaba en nada, la cortina a tus espaldas se movía con el viento y creaba sombras por todo el cuarto. Te regañaste al saber que debiste cerrar la ventana cuando habías podido.  
Ahora era demasiado tarde... ¡Ni loca te levantabas!

Sin pensarlo suspiraste un poco fuerte, algo pareció moverse entre las sombras, ¿Habías alertado a la cosa que te espiaba y ahora sabía que estabas despierta?  
Comenzaste a temblar, cada poro de tu cuerpo expiraba el miedo que sentías.

Unos minutos paralizada en la cama. Nada.

Seguiste quieta. Bueno, quizá solo eran imaginaciones tuyas, tu mente empezó a divagar nuevamente un poco más tranquila.

Decides dejarlo pasar, quizá solo se debía a las golosinas que comiste antes de dormir, sabias que siempre te causaban pesadillas. Maldices en silencio haber comprado tantas y te prometes a ti misma que no lo volverás a hacer... Pero sabes que no será del todo cierto, tienes debilidades por esas cosas.

Sigues algo intranquila pero el cansancio puede más que la razón y comienzas nuevamente a cerrar los ojos y a quedarte dormida. Casi lo lograbas... Si no hubiera sido por el ruido de unos fuertes pasos caminando hacia ti. Entras en pánico, no deseas que te hagan daño y como una niña pequeña, solo atinas a cubrirte con las sabanas hasta que desaparece aquel escalofriante ruido, ¿Que había sido eso? ¿Estaban esperando a que te descubrieras para acuchillarte sin piedad como en aquellas películas que tanto le gustaban ver a tus hermanos menores?

Esperas un poco y sigues sin escuchar ningún ruido, pero debes seguir alerta. No quieres, porque la angustia y el miedo te ganan, pero sabes que debes voltear. Te das la vuelta todavía asustada y quitas las cobijas de tu rostro lo más lento que puedes, tratando de atrasar el momento y enredando mechones pelirrojos de tu cabello accidentalmente con la manta. Algunas lágrimas de miedo deciden bajar por tu rostro, no las culpas, tú también estas asustada.

Pero... Lo observaste, no había ningún rastro de algún ladrón o asesino que pudiera hacerte daño. Sonríes tontamente al ver alejado al peligro y crees que solo fue una broma de tu subconsciente, tratando de darte una lección... Cuando sientes una respiración cerca de tu cuello, todo tu cuerpo se eriza con esa sensación. Volteas, vuelves a sentir el miedo y como algo se retuerce en tu estómago. Unos ojos brillantes te observan con atención.

Te paralizas y ahogas un grito en tu garganta, queriendo alejarte del peligro te recorres hacia atrás, en la otra orilla de la cama.

Ambos se observan, tú con desesperadas lágrimas en los ojos y _el_ con una frialdad escalofriante.

Aun no entendías lo que pasaba cuando aquel intruso sonrió, sus dientes se asimilaban a los de un tiburón a punto de matar a su presa, fuertes, puntiagudos y filosos.

Ahora no podías dejar de moverte nerviosa, más bien de temblar. Quizás... quizás si corrías lo suficientemente rápido no te alcanzaría, o si gritabas bastante alto alguien se despertaría y dándose cuenta de tu problema te ayudaría.

Volviste a ponerle atención, sabias que el tipo era fuerte, se notaba de inmediato, y para colmo su expresión era tan fría que no dudabas que te mataría a la menor provocación si lo molestabas.

Al trascurrir los segundos, lo meditaste un poco, casi nada. El no dejaba de mirarte recorriendo tu cuerpo y decidida comenzaste a gritar, no mucho, tu voz era débil y la mayoría del sonido se ahogaba en tu garganta debido al miedo. Ibas a soltar otro grito cuando unos labios duros y firmes se posaron de golpe en los tuyos, silenciándote sin ningún permiso. Patéticamente, ese era tu primer beso.

Aun con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana se pudo notar como te sonrojaste notablemente. Él sonrió complacido, tú no entendías aún cuál era su intención.

Tomo tu barbilla y te alzo lentamente el rostro con la mano para poder observarte, al momento notaste su calidez y avergonzada, te volteaste evitando verlo, no lo conocías y sin embargo algo muy dentro de ti te decía que ya tendrías tiempo para eso. Decidiste ignorarlo.

Volvió a besarte un poco más rápido, eso era nuevo para ti y sin querer tu respiración subía a bajaba, estabas relajándote y a tu cerebro le costaba pensar con claridad, él lo estaba notando.

Poco a poco fue subiendo a la cama, hasta que termino sobre ti apoyándose solo de sus brazos y rodillas resistiendo su peso, pudiste ver a un apuesto chico con cabellera verde algo alborotada y pupilas amarillas, reaccionaste un poco asustada. Como acto reflejo comenzaste a querer salir, lo noto y te miro bastante mal, no arruinarías su diversión.

Tomo bruscamente tus muñecas, aprisionándolas contra la cama y comenzando a besarte con más fuerza, mordía tus labios con cuidado, quitándote el aire y las ganas de resistirte, ¡No entendías que estaba pasando aun!

Sin pensarlo le seguías un poco el juego, enredando tu lengua con la suya en un suave vaivén pasional, te mordió un poco más fuerte y sorprendida gemiste al sentirlo. Eso lo puso como loco, aun con tus muñecas aprisionadas, el chico comenzó a recorrerte lentamente desde el cabello hasta el cuello con una mano y con la otra a mantenerte presa. Su tacto era algo rasposo, pero te provocaba adicción, querías sentirlo recorrerte por más tiempo.

Pero sin embargo, recordando tu timidez te removiste inquieta cuando bajo lo suficiente como para levantar tu blusa un poco y escabullir su mano dentro de ella. Pasó por tu vientre, sintiendo la suavidad de aquella piel, hasta llegar al sujetador, donde solo sonrió divertido y lo rompió jalándolo hacia abajo rápidamente, el movimiento más que dañarte solo encendió algo en ti, un nuevo calor y cosquilleo que provocaba a tu cuerpo cierto placer. Volviste a removerte con más desesperación causando una pequeña risa grave de tu atacante.

Te perdiste de nuevo entre un gemido al sentir sus manos palparte y estrujarte con desesperación por debajo de la blusa.

El, gustoso tocaba cada parte de tu cuerpo, haciéndote suspirar cada vez más fuerte.  
Llevabas un suéter el cual simplemente desapareció de un momento a otro, desgarrado por los fuertes nudillos de tu captor al desgarrarlo como una tela vieja, pero sin embargo, no fuiste consiente hasta que sentiste resbalar el tirante de tu camiseta por el hombro hasta el canalillo de tus senos, la única prenda superior que te quedaba. Él lo noto y tu avergonzada pensaste en cubrirte, recordando después que tus manos seguían aprisionadas por sus férreos brazos.

Aunque... Por un segundo (Oh quizás cinco) deseaste, casi exigiste mentalmente que la destrozara, que hiciera pedazos aquella prenda como había hecho con tu suéter y te desnudase por completo. Pero sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario, solo sonrió al verte completamente sonrojada y agitada. Jalo el tirante flojo hacia arriba, se acercó lentamente a ti... Y te mordió fuertemente él labio. Gritaste al sentir la sangre fluir y él se separó dejándote libre, bajando de tu cama sin ninguna prisa.

Lo miraste asustada nuevamente y el solo cambio su mirada a una más amable, que después sabrías, era demasiado extraña en él.

-Nos volveremos a ver pequeña- Dijo con una ronca voz, al principio no lo entendiste, pero esas palabras contenían un doble significado. Tocaste tu boca y observaste tu mano manchada de aquel líquido carmesí, ibas a reclamarle al causante de la herida... Pero había desaparecido.  
Estabas demasiado desorientada, labio te dolía y comenzaste a respirar cada vez con más trabajo, algo oprimía tu pecho, asfixiándote de manera desesperante. Tu vista se volvió borrosa hasta volverse inútil y caíste dormida.

_**Esa sería la última vez que verías tu hogar de nuevo...**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-….

Despiertas alarmada y sudando frio, tuviste ese sueño de nuevo, aquellos recuerdos aun te dejaban llena de confusión, aunque ciertamente aquel encuentro había ocurrido hace más de tres años, desde entonces te encontrabas en otro mundo, otra realidad.. Otra pesadilla. Como se quisiera ver, para ti solo era el infierno de cada día.

Puedes ver por la ventana de tu habitación que aún es de madrugada. Te encuentras en una nueva casa, totalmente distinta a la de ayer, cada día es lo mismo. No importa, estas acostumbrada, tus brazos duelen desde la última carnicería ocurrida en Happy Tree Town, pero tienes energía para salir. Sin pensártelo mucho, (Si lo hacías seguramente te arrepentirías y volverías a la cama) te arreglas un poco la larga cabellera rojiza y cambias de ropa a algo menos sencillo, combinándolo con unas lindas botitas cafés para simular la altura que no tenías.

Te decides algo temerosa y abres la puerta deseando conocer el nuevo paisaje y las personas con las que quizás morirás el día de hoy para después volver a revivir en un círculo vicioso. En serio esperabas que hoy no pasara.

Avanzas por las calles, reconociendo un poco de aquel lugar, quizá ya habías fallecido ahí.

Pero, te encuentras con una nueva sorpresa... lo ves, aquel que destruyo tu mundo en una sola noche, aquel que hizo pedazos tus sueños para condenarte a una maldición infinita, una en la que mueres y revives sin cesar, una en la que te es imposible dormir tranquila sabiendo que fallecerás al día siguiente, pocas veces de forma indolora.

Pero sin embargo, estúpidamente no le guardas rencor... Quizás tenía sus motivos, debería tenerlos. El jamás haría daño a nadie, él es tan bueno.

Te descubres a ti misma tratando de llamar su atención con un saludo y unos gruñidos extraños salidos de tus labios, desde que estás ahí no existe otra forma de comunicación más que aquellos sonidos sin sentido. Quizá tengas suerte y sea su parte buena.

Lo observas nuevamente, el descubre tu mirada insistente en su espalda y voltea a verte, tu ensanchas la sonrisa y la dedicas a él, sabes que le guardas cariño o _quizás algo más,_ ¿Porque? Quien sabe... Él fue tu verdugo y le amas en secreto ¿Irónico no crees?  
No tienes nada contra Fliqpy (Nombre descubierto después de las primeras once veces que te matara), porque después de todo aprendiste a amarlo como era, aunque él no te quisiese igual, aunque el solo existiera para dar dolor a quien se cruzase en su camino.

Pero te das cuenta... Hay un problema, te equivocaste. Sus ojos son amarillos, su ropa está llena de carne desgarrada y sangrientas viseras salen de su casa arrastradas por sus pies desde la puerta. En sus botas reluce la sangre de tus amigos, también carga un cuchillo en la mano, camina amenazante hasta ti, sientes un poco de miedo al saber que vas a morir en sus brazos, pero no dejas de sonreír, no dejas de dedicarle aquel gesto de niña enamorada.

_**Después de todo, en ese mundo ¿Que importaba?**_

* * *

_Bueno… sinceramente no me agrado mucho el final, pero espero que a ustedes si les haya gustado y por cierto, como no sé si lo hago muy bien, decidí cortar el "manoseo" ahí xD_

_Les aviso que estoy comenzando a crear una historia pero un poco más larga, solo que quiero saber su opinión, ¿Escribo lo suficientemente bien como para intentarlo?_

_Les mando un abrazo y galletitas virtuales recién hechas :3_

_Se despide atentamente:_

_**-Saori Bell-**_


End file.
